Structures
__TOC__ Structures are the life-blood of your empire. Without them, you'll be pretty much paralyzed and thus be an easy target for other players in the game. For starters, structures are divided into 5 main categories: ''Gold-producing structures Prioritize your Gold-producing structures from the start, as you will need a lot of funding for the rest of the structures to be unlocked later. '''Field' - Upgrades to a Farm after reaching Level 10. *Only three (3) Fields can be built per Area (HQ and Fort), including its upgrades. Farm - Upgrades to a Magic Farm after reaching Level 10 Magic Farm '''- 1 Crystal is an additional requirement when upgrading to a Magic Farm '''Pub - Can only be unlocked after having a Level 10 Field *Only one (1) Pub can be built per Area (HQ and Fort) Restaurant - Can only be unlocked after a Level 10 Farm is achieved in the same Area *Only one (1) Restaurant can be built per Area (HQ and Fort) House - Upgrades to a Shop after reaching Level 10 *Only three (3) Houses can be built per Area (HQ and Fort) including upgrades. Shop - Upgrades to a Jeweler after reaching Level 10 Jeweler '''- 1 Crystal is an additional requirement when upgrading to a Jeweler '''Spell Shop - Can only be unlocked after a Level 10 House is achieved *Only one (1) Spell Shop can be built per Area (HQ and Fort) Casino - Can only be unlocked after a Level 10 Shop is achieved *Only one (1) Casino can be built per Area (HQ and Fort) Magic Shop - Can only be unlocked after a Level 5 Jeweler is achieved *Only one (1) Magic Shop can be built per Area (HQ and Fort). ''Mana-producing structures Whenever possible, raise your mana-producing structures as well to be able to recruit more Troops. You will need a LOT of Troops once you have started sieging empty lands on the Map. '''Mana Tree '- Upgrades to a Magic Square after reaching Level 10 *Only three (3) can be built per Area (Castle and Forts) including upgrades. Magic Square '''- Upgrades to an Obelisk after reaching Level 10 '''Obelisk - Crystal is required in leveling Obelisk Mana Mine - Can be built when a Mana Tree reaches Level 10 *Only one (1) can be built per Area (Castle and Forts) including upgrades. Mana Center - Can be built when Magic Square reaches Level 10 *Only one (1) can be built per Area (Castle and Forts). Magic Center - can be built when an Obelisk reaches Level 5 *Only one (1) can be built per Area (Castle and Forts). ''Military Facilities '''Inn' - Increases the number of Troops a Unit can have. Can be upgraded to a Barrack after reaching Level 10. *No limit on the number of Inns built per Area. Barracks - Increase the number of troops a unit can have. Crystal is required in upgrading the Inn to a Barracks as well as leveling up the Barracks. * Weapon (WPN) Shop - Increases the damage done by Units in battle. *Only one (1) allowed per Area (Castle or Fort). Armor Shop - Reduces the damage taken by units during battles Academy - Helps damage the durability of an enemy HQs or Forts. Only the unit set in the area where the Academy is built can cause damage to the durability of an area. Stable - Time spent travelling of units will be reduced using this facility. ''Altars ' Ancient Altar''' - Reduces the recruit time for Troops of all elements. This altar can only be built at your Headquarter. ' Fire Altar' - Reduces the recruit time for Fire Card Troops ' Aqua Altar' - Reduces the recruit time for Aqua Card Troops Wind Altar - Reduces the recruit time for Wind Card Troops ' Earth Altar '- Reduces the recruit time for Earth Card Troops ' Light Altar' - Reduces the recruit time for Light Card Troops ' Dark Altar' - Reduces the recruit time for Dark Card Troops ''Castles and Forts ' Headquarters''' Your Castle at the beginning of your game serves as your Headquarters (HQ). Your HQ is the castle on blue tile. Castles on red tiles are HQs of other players while Castles on green tiles are headquaters of your guild members or Allied Guilds. *Raising your Castle level to 2 will unlock your secondary Unit. *Raising it level 3 will expand your HQ. *Raising it to level 10 will unlock your tertiary Unit slow ' Fort' Your first Fort can be built in one of your territories once your total number of fame reaches 21. The maximum number of Forts that a player can build is 7. Castles and Forts protect your base. Upgrade these facilities to increase base stamina and area durability. It also raises the maximum number of troops you can recruit in that area. IMPORTANT TIP: When deciding where to build your Fort, consider the HQ of your guild leader. You can coordinate with your guild members so that each of you can build and surround your guild leader's HQ with Forts to protect it from possible attack from other guilds. Losing your guild leader's HQ would also mean losing all the Dark Army Forts controlled by your guild and all the guild members will be considered defeated. ''Others '''Warehouse '- Serves as storage for Gold and Mana. Level this up to increase the maximum amount of Gold and Mana you can store. Only one (1) Warehouse can be built per Area (HQ or Fort). Goddess Statue '''- Reduces the time it takes to gain Fame. Level this up to decrease the amount of time required in gaining Fame. Facility Tree Production Tables '''Please see the following tables for building reference: ''Resource Production Volume Table '''Please see Production Volume Table for gold & mana resource production volume and cost of each facilities per level.' ''Castle & Forts Maximum Troops Table '''Please see Castle & Forts Maximum Troops Table for the maximum troops your area can carry on every upgrade.' ''Troop & Fame Production Table '''Please see Troop and Fame Production Table for troop and fame production and cost of each facilities per level.' ''Power and Damage Rate Table '''Please see Power and Damage Rate Table for power and damage rate of battle facilitites and cost of each per level.'